Zexal with a Twist
by NightoftheLivingShadows
Summary: Valentic is a street rat living with his homeless family. One day he finds a pendant that holds number 96 Blackmist. Now they will destroy Astral and the Earth...or will they?
1. Meet Blackmist

**Shadow here, with my new and updated story that I had been writing but scrapped. I own nothing of Yugioh except my own character and twist on the original Zexal story. Now on to the story~!**

* * *

My name, Valentic Qualtic. My hobby, is running away from trouble. My talent, was thievery. See I used to live in the bad part of town, inside of a rundown shack where several of us thieves lived. None of us had the money to afford real living, and those of us that were abandoned as babies; myself included; were picked up and adopted into the line of thieves. We were taught since we were babies how to steal, and those of us who grew up in the job became pros, better than the elders of us who got into debt or got kicked out as teens. I wasn't the best, no there were others better than I was, but I was the slickest, and I was able to loose the police with ease. Because of that they let me go and steal alone, instead of with someone else, since no one was as slick as me nor could keep up. Now, though, my whole life is different, see there was one instance where I stole a pendant, and my entire life changed. I got a job; if the talent I have now could be considered that; I have my own home; not really, the guys from the rundown shack live with me, so I'm not alone, but now we don't have to steal though it took a while for us to change; and I have some whacky but reliable friends too. Yeah, it sound's like a fairy tale, but let me tell it to you as it had happened, and you'll see that everything I said was true.

"Stop, thief!" The young boy of about 15 heard shouted out behind him. A grin spread across his child-like face as he sped up, running faster than before, though it wasn't much of a speed boost, especially since he was on the short side. Knowing this fact well, he tucked the bag holding the stolen food under his arm, top tied securely, and the small pendent he'd pickpocketed into his jacket pocket, and slipped into an alley, out of the policeman's sight and before he could spot him he hid beside a dumpster and tucked himself away, making sure he wouldn't be seen; helped by his all black clothes and black mullet-like hair. As he predicted, the policeman ran right by him, and turned the corner at the other end. Snickering, he got up, dusted himself off, then walked on to his home, whistling all the way. When this boy got back to his home, it was with a hearty hello and immediate distribution of the stolen food.

"Good job Slick." The others said, happily munching their small meal.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us a meal, Valentic." The head of the group stated, a smile aimed at his favorite roommate. Valentic grinned, nodded, and stretching he went to the rooftop. It wasn't stable, but he was light and thin so it was still safe. He liked the silence, as he was able to think or examine the small trinkets he stole for himself. This time was for the second reason. Pulling the pendant out of his pocket, he held it up. It was odd, kinda like an arrow, but with slots like a key normally has. It wasn't a key though, that he knew. The pendant was a shiny silver with a red gemstone at the top, in the only circular part of the pendant. Smiling, he looped the thin string around his neck; he'd get a chain later; and tucked the pendant under his shirt, effectively hiding it. Valentic then sat up, and almost screamed; almost since he was trained for silence; as he saw a floating black ghost-thing in front of him. He held his chest, eyes wide as he stared, his tan skin paling at the sudden and possibly dangerous appearance of the creature before him.

"It is rude to stare, now say something." The black ghost-like alien-creature demanded of him, and narrowed his eyes, as though it/he had been offended, even though Valentic had said nothing yet. "And I am not a alien-ghost-creature, I am, compared to you, an alien from Astral world, and my name is Blackmist, not it." Blackmist almost snarled, sounding very offended. Valentic slowly shook his head, getting his senses back now, and his mouth flapped for a moment, unsure of what to say before he found the right thing to say.

"I'm...Valentic. And I'm sorry I offended you Blackmist." Valentic replied, trying to calm the alien, glad that he did. "Where did you come from? And why are you here? What is your purpose?" He demanded, eyes narrowing as he realized that having an alien suddenly appear would either mean he would be killed or..actually he couldn't think of anything else. Blackmist simply chuckled with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine, and the alien floated closer, and seemed to sit in midair, like he was simply sitting on a chair. It seemed a little intimidating to see an alien sit like that, above him and with a spine-chilling grin.

"Well, when you stole that pendant that you put around your neck, I was released from my prison. Now I am not completely cruel, and waited for you to be alone before making my presence known, and I chose that moment as when you put the pendent, or the key as it actually is, to come out. As for why I am here, it is simple, I want to take down Astral." Valentic nodded, not quite understanding but accepting it. And when he was about to ask a question Blackmist beat him to the punch, like he was reading his mind or something. "Astral is from Astral world, like me, however he was sent to stop me from destroying the Earth, so I must take him out first." Blackmist explained, and Valentic rose a eyebrow.

"Uh-hun. So...will I be getting anything out of it? Like immortality or invitation to live in Astral world or something?" Valentic asked, a smile spreading. Mayhem sounded like fun, but if destroying Earth meant he'd have no home he would deny this alien's request. Blackmist let out a bark of laughter at his question, like the answer was as obvious as the nose on his face. he didn't like that laugh, it sounded chilling and menacing.

"Help me and I will personally make sure you are able to live in Astral world with me." Blackmist said after he had laughed, and Valentic grinned, nodding as he held out a hand to shake Blackmist's to seal the deal, and frowned when hand phased right through his own. Shrugging, Valentic decided to create a handshake with Blackmist.

"Okay, since we can's shake, let's do something else." And he proceed to teach Blackmist a handshake they could do, basically they slapped hands, then reversed the slap. He had to tell Blackmist what to do, since Blackmist was not familiar with the ways that humans do things. A few minutes later, once Valentic had managed to get Blackmist to do the simple handshake, he grinned. "The deal is sealed now. So, what do we need to do first?"

"First up is seeing how well you can duel." Immediately Valentic frowned, and Blackmist groaned, hand raising to cover his face with annoyance in his facial features. "Do not tell me, buy that look _alone_ I can assume you are either terrible or you have never dueled at all." Right after he spoke, Valentic nodded, hand waving as he chuckled, and Blackmist just sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, here's a thought! Why not teach me? I can steal some cards..." Valentic trailed off as he saw Blackmist shaking his head, chuckling. Frowning, he huffed. "Well how can we take down Astral if I don't steal cards to duel him?" He demanded, crossing his arms with a ticked look, and scowled as Blackmist laughed and smirked in that spine-chilling way that Valentic was getting used to now.

"Go to the observatory outside of town, I shall direct you from there to a secret spot where a former partner of mine hid some special cards before ditching me and leaving me trapped in the key." He replied cryptically, and then disappeared in a black flash of light. Valentic stared at the spot the alien had been and sighed, feeling a bit bad at the way Blackmist was apparently betrayed before. Well, it would be night soon, so he would leave then so as to not be followed. But for right now, he would grab a bite to eat so that his stomach wouldn't give him away as he snuck around. Valentic stood, then climbing down from the roof, he went back inside and down to the kitchen to rummage for something that the younger kids didn't like and wouldn't be missed too badly.

* * *

 **Like? I hope so...five favourites and I'll make the second chapter! I don't want to beg for reviews but they are appreciated and any that sound like demeaning or rude ones shall be deleted.**


	2. Meet Yuma

**Chapter 2~! I don't own anything except Valentic, and the deck he uses. Thank you to all the reviewers too!**

* * *

Valentic stretched as he walked through the dark streets of Heartland city, wearing his all black clothes consisting of a t-shirt, jacket, skinny jeans, and simple running shoes; he had to find a sharpie to color over all the white that was there. Yawning as he normally was trying to get a good night's rest about now, he didn't quite mind, for now, but he probably would in the morning. Licking his dried lips, he strolled on out of the city and on to the observatory that is about a ten minute walk from the city, which is actually twenty since it is up a hill. Has to be to catch the stars right? Well, Valentic didn't quite like the uphill walk, but endured it as he wanted to help out Blackmist.

Once the climb was done, he sat himself down and caught his breath. Flat paths like in the city he could do but a steep uphill, not so much. It was more strain and energy than he liked, but whatever. Once his breath was caught, he stood and stretched again. "Okay Blackmist, what now?" He asked, looking around for the alien. He waited a moment, before a small flash showed Blackmist's arrival.

"Well, first I must ask if all is well? You are quite red in the face and seem out of breath." He stated, floating about a foot away from him, leaning over as he spoke. Valentic wove a hand, taking a step back so as to have a bit of space.

"I'm alright, not a fan of climbing uphill though." He replied, shrugging and smiling. "No big deal, I'll just steal a bottle of water on the way back home." He continued, and looked around once more. "Now, why are we here?" He asked to bring Blackmist back to the reason they were there.

"Ah yes. Go around that way," Blackmist pointed in the direction he wanted Valentic to go, and directed him from there about halfway down the other side and inside the bushes that had yet to be trimmed. Valentic shrugged as he went into those bushes and, squinting, searched the ground for the small patch of dirt Blackmist was talking of. He couldn't see too well; regretted doing this at night when he couldn't see; but continued on, determined to find it.

After what seemed like ages but was really just one hour, he found a patch of dirt that felt a bit different from the rest. Curiosity getting the best of him he started digging the dirt up, until he couldn't anymore, as there was a box in the way now. Eager now he pulled the small golden box out of the ground and set it aside so he could replace the dirt into the hole, not wanting to get caught. Once finished he climbed back up to the observatory, sitting against the wall where there was a little light, and set the box onto his lap. He looked up at Blackmist, head tilted in a questioning way, and then looked back at the box when he nodded. Carefully he opened it up, and looked inside, finding cards in there. Curious, he wiped his hands on his shirt then pulled them out of the box, looking through them. The common theme in them all seemed to be starlight. Valentic couldn't make out anything but the names of them, as he would have to look when he had more light, but he already knew that, without Blackmist helping, there would be no way he would be able to use them.

Looking up, he saw a faraway look on Blackmist's face, and smiled small. Probably remembering the good times he had with the deck's previous owner. Letting out a breath, he replaced the deck into the box and stood up, grinning at Blackmist. "Well, now I can learn to duel!" He chuckled when Blackmist looked at him funny. "Right, now back home." He continued, and taking a running start, he landed on the side of the hill and skidded down a ways. Chuckling to himself, he walked the rest of the way down and back to the shack that he called home.

"When shall I teach you then? You do need rest so that you are in top performance when we take on Astral." To Blackmist's query Valentic shrugged and grinned.

"Tomorrow. We'll go to a secluded place after I steal a duel disk and you'll teach me then." He replied, and then the two walked; well Blackmist floated; to Valentic's home in silence. Once there, Blackmist chuckled.

"Oh, by the way only you can see and hear me, and I can hear your thoughts." Blackmist said before disappearing back into the key around the boys neck.

~~Skip to morning~~

Well the theft was harder than planned. Valentic was currently running from the cops now, box clenched to his chest as he dashed as fast as he could to get away. How did he get seen and tattled on so easily? Well, the fact that Blackmist demanded that Valentic get a black colored duel disk. Valentic had made a verbal comment about it when he took it off the shelf, and was heard. From there the store clerk was told, and then the authorities as Valentic ran from the store. That is how the teen was seen on the streets, darting through alleyways and across the streets as cars whipped past. It was during the third pass through the busy road that me finally managed to get decent distance, darting through three alleyways in succession. He stopped and hid, making himself a tiny ball, box under the dumpster and out of sight as he hid himself. A minute later the cops passed, and he heard them continue through alleyways for a little before they were gone. He waited to be sure, then stretched, grabbed the box, and stood up. He opened the box right there, discarded the unneeded box and foam and chuckled.

"Wow, I take back what I said Blackmist, the black looks better than that dull old red color." Valentic said as he put on the arm-brace part that the duel disk would connect to. He put the sleek, slim part and the eye piece into his pockets then went out onto the street, walking along to the outskirts of the city to find a good place to learn dueling. Unknown to him; surprisingly; that he had a follower. Someone had seen his duel disk connector and followed to have a duel. "So 'Mist, what will I learn first?" Valentic asked, giving a nickname to Blackmist, as it was shorter and quicker to say. He had found a secluded plot of grass, and had put the disk onto the connector and the eye piece over his ear; it wasn't hard to see how they were used; and now was shuffling his deck. He placed it into the spot for the deck right before a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"I'll teach ya, no worries!" A chirpier voice said in the boys ear, making him yelp and turn, ready to fight. When he saw it was a boy about his age, in school uniform, he relaxed a bit. "Hey now! I swear I won't hurt you, so please don't hurt me?" The boy said, hands raised as a sign of piece. Valentic nodded, straightening then heard Blackmist's voice in his head.

 _Be careful, Vale, I can feel Astral nearby. If this boy is connected to him we may loose, especially since you know nothing of dueling. So whatever you do, do NOT Xyz summon number 96. I will not risk my life right now._ Valentic, surprised that Blackmist could talk to him in his head, was staring at the other boy.

"Oh! My bad, sorry. My name is Yuma Tsukomo, next dueling champion!" The boy now named Yuma said eagerly and excitedly. Valentic nodded slow and looked away from him.

"I'm Valentic." He said low, not to trusting of strangers; Blackmist is a ghost that can't touch anything, he doesn't really count. Valentic just barely caught the blue shine from the corner of his eye, and glanced back in time to see an alien that looked like Blackmist floating beside Yuma. "Thank you..by the way, for going out of your way to teach me." He said, not wanting to let on to the fact that he saw that alien that just might be Astral. Yuma just grinned and backed up a bit.

"Course! Now, stand about five steps further away okay?" As Valentic moved he saw Yuma do a crazy move of tossing his disk into the air, and watched in surprise as it easily connected to the connector on his arm. He then put his duel gazer on and grinned at the darker boy. "Alright, so, since I'm teaching, I'll go first so you can see how a move is done." Yuma said, and looked at his hand. the alien beside him made a comment on dueling by himself since he sensed no numbers in the duel, and Yuma retaliating that he needed no help from a floating flashlight. Valentic stared at the two waiting, as Blackmist talked to him mentally.

 _Remember, do not summon out number 96. That is Astral, and if they win while my card is used I will disappear and they win. Also, I shall talk you through plays mentally._


End file.
